


Catching Feelings is Surprisingly Underrated

by violetnovice (orphan_account)



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: 'well I caught feelings too late to turn back', F/F, theres actually a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/violetnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anya is taken by surprise- But it's Raven 'I can make it go boom' Reyes, what should she have expected, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Feelings is Surprisingly Underrated

**Author's Note:**

> Actually a small one shot from the poet! Lexa multichap I've been trying to do, enjoy

It starts with a phone call. In hindsight, most things do.

It's four in the morning when Lexa calls you. Groggily, you unlock your phone and answer.

"Lex? What is it?"

"I kissed her, Ahn." Lexa blurts. It doesn't take your sleep fogged brain too long to figure out who the "her" is- Lexa's been pining over this blonde girl from Gustus and Indra's cafe for weeks. 

"At four in the morning?"

"No, last night. She invited me over for movies."

"Oh, so does that mean you weren't home last night?" 

"Anya!" She hisses. "We kissed but we didn't do anything beyond that, get your mind out of the gutter." You chuckle.

"Well, at least you're safe. Don't go back until you've gotten some action." Despite Lexa's protesting, you hang up and set the phone back on your nightstand. Mornings could wait.

 

\---

 

Surprisingly, it feels like you've all known each other for a while. The dark haired one-Bellamy, you remind yourself, is already feuding with his sister over Call of Duty. Octavia seems to have taken to Lincoln, who is covering Octavia with sniper fire in a match of capture the flag and equally enamoured. You vaguely remember Indra mentioning a promising new recruit at the gym.

Monty is trying to steal the flag from Octavia while the boy with goggles(Jordan? Jason?) cheers him on.

You like Clarke and her friends, you decide. 

Speaking of Clarke, she was in the corner laughing at Lexa's pout when the sushi fell apart between Lexa's chopsticks. Smiling, she covers Lexa's hand with her own and tries to maneuver it in a way so Lexa wouldn't stab the cheap sushi rolls with a vengeance.

You consider telling Clarke that she shouldn't bother trying to correct the way Lexa holds things like they are weapons, that it runs in the family how wielding weapons is more natural than holding tools with a light touch.

(Lexa also highly disliked sushi, especially the type that Clarke was trying to get her to eat. That would be helpful to mention, but your seat on the coffee table might get taken by Jackson.)

Luna and Indra passed it onto you, Lincoln, and Lexa when they recognized fellow foster kids and taught you all how to survive.

It's gotten better, though, everything's gotten a lot better, this is not the time for bitter memories, you're smiling slightly while sipping shitty beer from a can, and everyone in Clarke's apartment is smiling.

Then, the doorknob jiggles and the door is nudged open.

A girl stands there, all mischievous brown eyes and triumphant smirk.

"Okay, I'm here, we can get this party started now." She declares. "Did you guys miss me?" Bellamy laughs.

"Not in the slightest." The girl glares.

"Fuck you," she says, stuffing her keys back into the duffel she carries, dropping the duffel by the door as she closes it, walking confidently over to the coffee table where you sit. She sits down, surprisingly graceful despite the brace on her left leg.

You raise an eyebrow, since even though it was not yours, you've grown territorial as the night went on about the coffee table.

"Name's Raven," she says frankly. "And that's my beer." You look her square in the eye.

"You have shitty taste in beer."

Raven laughs. You muse that you would not be opposed to making her laugh again.

 

\---

 

You're slightly drunk, and that makes everything seem a little less annoying, even stupid party games like this. After Clarke pretending to be a wine mom and Lincoln guessing accurately, Lexa stands up to wave her arms.

"Ted Cruz the Zodiac Killer." Octavia says. "Wait, no, pretentious poet trying to express the cruelty and indifference of society through arm gestures." Lexa stops waving her arms and says scathingly, albeit a bit slurred,

"It's supposed to a squid." Clarke pats Lexa on the hand sympathetically when everyone stares at Lexa blankly.

"Guess it's Raven's turn then." Monty says. Raven smirks. Getting up, she advances across the circle to drape herself on your lap. You're slightly curious what lead to this development, but you're certainly not complaining because damn her ass felt good on your lap.

"Sweet sugar baby cakes, have I ever told you that your eyes are a beautiful shade of lapis lazuli?" She says, batting her eyelashes. You barely manage to keep a straight face when you catch on. 

"You have the most exquisite hair, it looks exactly like a rat's nest," You sigh. "I should draw it one day, darling diamond." You pause, for a second. "I'll buy a sketchbook to dedicate to your hair, and you can organize it by colour along with the sketchbooks dedicated to your eyes, hands, legs, and abs." Clarke glares balefully at you while Octavia snickers. Bellamy is quietly laughing, shoulders shaking, and Lexa is busy trying to placate Clarke with small kisses. Raven isn't even bothering to hide her shit eating grin. 

"Well, dearest," She says. "I'm flattered. Should I call the U-Haul?"

 

\---

 

"Act sane. They won't be drunk this time and you should make good impressions." Lexa says just as the doorbell rings. Lincoln mock scowls at her and she flip him off in response. When you walk to the door and peer through the keyhole, Raven is standing there, looking incredibly good in a grey longsleeve and dark skinny jeans. Clarke and Octavia wave at the keyhole. Opening the door and standing aside to let them in, you catch a scent of fruity shampoo when Raven greets you with a faint 'hey'.

It smells nice.

Lincoln, ignorant summer child that he is, suggested Settlers of Catan. You're currently allied with Lexa, trying to cut off Lincoln's trade routes.

"Not fair," Lincoln says. "As sole hetero in this family, I'm always being ganged up on." Raven laughs, loud and clear. 

"Yeah, well, you have Octavia on your team, and she's a force of nature." Octavia smiles in agreement, and leans over to kiss Lincoln on the cheek.

Clarke and Raven ask to join the Grounder Alliance two turns later, probably to get away from how Lincoln and Octavia are leaning into each other. To make it even more official, they get up and sit on your side of the coffee table.

Lexa is looking at Clarke with clear adoration and Clarke is sneaking glances at Lexa's exposed biceps. You'd tell them to try and be quiet when Clarke combusts and takes it to the bedroom, but Raven's hand is very intentionally trailing up your thigh and you might end up leaving to have a little fun of your own soon.

 

\---

 

You're taking your time, tracing your tongue over the sensitive peaks of her nipples and enjoying how she gasps when you nip your way down her skin. The way she curses when your teeth grazes her clit might be your new favourite sound.

You'll probably pay the price for all the teasing later, but for now you're going to make her whimper your name as she comes.

Raven has a talented tongue, and even more skillful fingers. Everything about this is rough and unrelenting, and she keeps up with you, which is good. Very, very good.

Your chest is heaving unevenly as you struggle to regain your breath. The pillow is slightly crushed beneath your weight as you pant into it, fingers still in a death grip around the edges. A fine sheen of sweat covers you, and the cool pillow is a welcome contrast. Besides you, Raven isn't faring much better, breathing raggedly, propped back on her elbows. She lets her head drop back, hair fanning out, and you take a moment to appreciate the elegant, tan column of her neck, decorated with a few fresh hickies. After a while, your catch your breath and voice your question.  


"I didn't think you would shave yourself, Reyes." She raises her head to look at you, a curtain of silky hair ghosting across the bedsheets.  


"It's a habit." You raise an eyebrow.  


"Really? What from?" She rolls her eyes.  


"From when I was a stripper in Vegas, duh." You laugh.  


"Well then, does that mean you can lap dance?" She grins.  


"Maybe when I regain feeling in my legs."

 

\---

 

You tell Raven to stay the night, and in return call Lexa at three am to annoy her. Clarke picks up and you fabricate a half lie about revenge on Lexa, without giving away your reasons. You don't know why you feel the need to hide this from Clarke, you don't normally hide your one night stands.

\---  
She can't quite latch one of the buckles on the back of her brace into place.

"Here, let me help."

"No, it's fine, I always have trouble with this one."

"Reyes, I'm not doubting your fingers, just let me help." A small sigh of resignation, then she lets you crouch down besides her leg and latch the rogue buckle into place. You move out of the way so she can stand up.

"Well, considering you experienced my fingers firsthand, I would be extremely offended if you did doubt." You chuckle.

"Would you convince me again if I doubted?" She's back in last night's clothes, and they're slightly rumpled from the night it spent on the floor of the corridor leading to your bedroom.

"Thanks for the night, and no, I wouldn't mind giving a repeat performance." 

 

\---  
A one night stand turns into a two night stand, then a third, and then she shows up at your place to watch crappy movies. You both share a love for really horrible movies, and even better, you share a passion for commenting about how horrible the main love interest always sounds. An afternoon of ridiculing Edmund or Edward while secretly enjoying the movie is perfect.

Of course, the movie ends, and she really loves to trace circles on your thigh.

Sex is beyond amazing, and she's beyond a "casual fuck" in your mind now, especially since you convince her to stay for the night and treat yourself to dessert all morning after.

You're making breakfast in your kitchen, humming contentedly, talking on the phone with Lincoln, who complains that Nyko hasn't held up his end of the chore wheel and that the dorm room is even more messy than it usually is. Raven drifts out of your shower and into the kitchen in only your red flannel and underwear, and it's pretty revealing, but you admire the way her hair falls loose around her shoulders more than the exposed skin. That might be a new one for you.

A thought flashes into your head, and you suddenly fumble the plate of bacon you're delivering to the table. Raven laughs and catches it for you.  
"What's got you so flustered?" She teases. "It's like someone shot you in the back." You scowl and avoid the question.

\---

Since it's a lazy Saturday with not much to do, you agree to go out and walk in the park. Your intertwined hands swing between you.

Her favourite season is summer, she thinks that big dogs are better because they make 'boof' sounds(you argue that dogs are adorable regardless of size), she likes the colour red, she's proud of her latest engineering project that she did since her professor is unrelenting, and you could trade sarcastic insults with her forever.

Raven also has a strange hate for pigeons which you would never admit is endearing. People are looking at you two oddly as she glares at the pigeons menacingly while muttering about how they're filthy shit machines. Strangely, you don't mind at all.

She asks you your favourite colour, and you almost answer a mischievous brown but change it to orange(like foxes, your favourite animal,) at the last moment. Judging by her smile, she knew what you were going to say. 

\---

You enjoy Chinese takeout immensely normally, but you enjoy it more when she's sitting cross legged across from you at your new coffee table(you'd decided to invest in one after liking Clarke's so much) and making you laugh with innuendos. You tease her when she refuses to eat the carrots in her fried rice, and when you eat it for her, she teases that you eat like a rabbit. 

You're struck by how terribly domestic this all is, Raven trying to balance the cheap disposable chopsticks on her finger while you sabotage her attempts, the half eaten takeout sitting on the coffee table, and how she seems to slot into your apartment like it was missing something without her.

\---

 

It's your turn to be sat down by Clarke and given a serious "family protect their own and if you hurt her I will end you" talk. It's a little less violent than yours had been, but her point is very, very, clear. You promise on everything you have that you would never hurt Raven intentionally, and she knows you mean it. Same way you knew she meant it when she said she would never hurt Lexa.

\---

It's a drowsy night, Raven's front is pressed up against your back.

"Have you heard of Finn?" She says quietly. You twist around to face her.

"No."

"He was the cheating Ex." You scowl. "He... He came along during a bad time, he was manipulating me and telling me what to do, conforming me to his ideals, but I couldn't see it until I found out that he'd been cheating on me with Clarke. It's pretty weird, but I became best friends with Clarke after that." She nudges her nose into the crook of your neck and takes a shuddering breath.

"Thank you for telling me, Raven."  
\---  
Raven lets you tag along to physiotherapy, and she sobs into your shoulder afterwards, the shield she puts on in front of the doctors and her friends vanished to the same place as her hope, the parking lot deserted except for your car. When she stops sniffling, you kiss her tenderly and hold her close, your heart aching. She is reckless and youthful and bitingly sarcastic and absolutely breathtaking in every way, and you hate how the world has done nothing but punish her. When you voice that quietly, she looks at you for a long moment.

It's only three words, it should be easy to roll off your tongue, you can tell by the shape of her lips that she's about to say it too, but instead the stifling silence expands and fills your car, muffling any quiet confessions that may have occurred. The drive home is silent, but you're holding hands across the console.  
\---

You bring Raven along on a previously Trikru family only camping trip. Since Lincoln is already bringing Octavia and Lexa is bringing(more like carrying) Clarke, you figured it wouldn't be too much of a taboo to bring Raven. You wonder for a moment if her brace would hold the group back, and by the look on her face, she's wondering that too, but you don't want to treat her like she's fragile.

She's stubborn and feisty and strong, she just doesn't see it as well as you do.

You walk with her, pointing out the various plants, hand slipping into hers like second nature. Lexa brings up the time Lincoln sat on a bug infested log and Lincoln bring up the time Lexa had a thirty minute stare off with a raccoon. Clarke punches Lexa in the arm, laughing delightedly.

"See, I knew you and raccoons are kindred spirits!" Lexa pouts in response.

 

By the time that you guys reach the traveller's clearing you were aiming for, Octavia is on her last granola bar. Lexa starts a fire in the well used pit while Lincoln triumphantly pulls out the s'more making supplies. You seem to be the only one with enough foresight to bring food other than s'more ingredients, which is typical. The hot dogs grill decently and you all eat the meal while watching the sun set.

"No fucking in the tents," you warn Clarke and Lexa. Clarke raises an eyebrow.

"As if you and Raven would follow that." You glance back to Raven, where she's helping Octavia set up a tent, and you briefly consider if it was worth it to try and keep quiet.

"It's unsanitary." You say finally. "And we are very good at following the rules."

\---

"Rule number one." Raven whispers into your ear, two fingers adeptly curling into the spot that makes you quiver. "Keep quiet or else I'll stop." You bite your lip to keep from making a sarcastic remark. She starts to pick up the pace, smirking as you shudder.

"Rule number two." She says just as your hands wander to her hips, "No touching." You let your hands fall back to your sides with a frustrated whine. She stops suddenly, smirking.

"Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?" She withdraws her fingers agonizingly slowly.

"Reyes." You growl. "Rule number three. It's my turn." Her eyes widen in surprise when you nudge her legs around your waist and slip your hand into her panties(they're soaked, you note with satisfaction). You lean down for a hungry kiss, your fingers making her moan into the kiss.

"I think I like this rule." She pants, skin flushed and eyes dark.

"Excellent."

\---

No one seems to have noticed anything the next day. You'd consider that a success. On the three hour drive home, Lincoln and Octavia are sharing a car with Clarke and Lexa. You're carefully navigating Raven's baby, some elitist muscle car(a Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454, you don't know shit about what that means but you remember everything she says, especially when she grins so wide) through traffic while Raven is singing along to the radio.

During the chorus of whatever pop song that you may or may not have memorized(you would never admit that), she nudges you in the shoulder.

"Sing with me?" You roll your eyes. "Pretty please?" 

"I don't know why I love you," you mumble under your breath.

"Well, who can resist this?" She gestures to herself and winks. "Love you too, babe." 

\---

It takes two minutes before you realize what you said, and what she said, and when you turn around Raven's looking at you with this impossibly huge grin and you want to pull over and sort of kiss her breathless.

 

(You could do some illegal turns to pull over, but Raven would never let you do anything that could damage her car, so you settle for grinning the rest of the way home.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Please kudo and comment if you have any feedback.


End file.
